


Prologue

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Who's doing what to whom??





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Prologue

 

 

## Prologue

### by Wrenn

She could feel her whole body shudder as his teeth grazed her turgid nipple, his breath washing over her breast, all her nerve endings screaming for attention. 

He used his incredible strength to keep his body form touching hers, only his lips skimmed over skin that felt like silk and tasted like apples. He felt a totally male satisfaction at making his woman moan with need. He knew she was close; her breath was coming in hard little pants, her hands fisted in the bedclothes as he licked her stomach and blew across the wet streak left behind. 

His breath ruffled her dark mound as he moved down her body; her thighs fell open in invitation for him to taste the liquid honey that poured from her center. Her musk intoxicated him, there was nothing more he wanted to do than bury his cock into her, bury himself until there was no him no her only one. 

He could feel his cock pulse with every beat of his heart, creamy pre cum dripped out of the salty slit on the head. 

He used what little self-control he had left to nibble on her inner thighs, nipping and soothing with his tongue, he let out a soft chuckle at her growl for him to get on with it, or she would take it out on him later. He looked forward to it, when she was in a get even mood they shattered the verse. 

She woke with a start in sweat-tangled sheets, kicking her way free she moved out into the corridor. 

Voices floated down the hallway from out of the mess. Stopping short of the door, she listened as the men shared a laugh and a drink and a hardnosed game of poker. The stakes were high, septic chores were on the table. She was loath to interrupt them, as these moments of easy camaraderie between the men seemed to few and far between. 

The instincts that had saved his life more often than not let him know she was just out of sight of the door. He could taste her on the air moving through the mess from the door, she tasted like cinnamon, all fire and spice with just a hint of green apples to smooth his tongue. The other men had not noticed anything amiss, mostly because they had polished off most of a bottle of Kaylee's Special Engine Shine, all except Book who had stuck with tea. 

Her conscious mind brushed the edge of his, a deeper connection than the one that allowed them to feel each other at all times, he could feel her indecision about coming into the mess and interrupting the men. He opened his mind further to let her know that she would always be welcome wherever he was at and if the other men had a problem with that, it was to gorram bad they would have to deal with him. 

Her soft laugh preceded her into the mess, as she passed where he was sitting he snaked out an arm and captured her around the waist. A quick tug tumbled her into his lap. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Firefly   
Title:   **Prologue**   
Series Name:   **Bananas Are Evil; Apples are Good**   
Author:   **Wrenn**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **2k**  |  **03/15/05**   
Characters:  All   
Pairings:  River/Jayne   
Summary:  Who's doing what to whom??   
Disclaimer/Other:  I don't own anything, I just borrow them to play for awhile   
  



End file.
